I. Field
Aspects relate to an interior part, such as an instrument panel, for vehicles, and in particular to an airbag flap formed in an injection-molded rigid carrier having at least one groove provided thereon.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known that grooves that do not completely penetrate a carrier can be formed after the production of the carrier in an injection mold and after the removal of the carrier from the injection mold. An airbag cover formed in a groove that does not completely penetrate the carrier is described, by way of example, in DE 10 2009 048 893 A1. It is also known that grooves that completely penetrate the carrier can be formed in a mold. An airbag flap formed in this manner is described, by way of example, in US-A-2004/0164531. Unfortunately, grooves that completely penetrate the carrier are not desirable since the grooves lead to sagging of the haptic and/or decorative layers arranged thereabove, such that that the grooves can become visible when in the installed state. Further, a weakening of the residual wall thickness of the carrier, such as when a groove whose groove base terminates at a distance from the front side of the carrier, which was introduced in a later additional process step, adversely affects the production time and thus the costs of the part.